


Priority One

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Dating, France (Country), Holodecks/Holosuites, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City), Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Secret Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Another secret date - this time on the holodeck.





	Priority One

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set before the [second part of my In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1284955/chapters/2663029) but can also stand on its own.

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

_Holodeck_

 

 

 

"You really weren't exaggerating when you said this is one of the most beautiful holodeck programs aboard this ship," Alex said and looked at the nightly skyline of Paris below.

"It's based on an actual place, I took the holo-recordings myself," Picard replied and adjusted a corner of the blanket on which Alex and he were sitting.

"How did you find that place?"

"Someone showed it to me once, and I knew I wanted to have it with me as soon as I saw what the holodecks aboard the Enterprise-D could do."

Alex looked at him. "You just - very elegantly - avoided to tell me _who_ showed that place to you once."

"I don't want to disrupt this moment in any way," Picard said cautiously.

"Now you're really making me curious. Come on, tell me."

"Alright - a woman named Jenice Manheim showed it to me. We... erm... we were -"

"Oh, wasn't she the one you ditched when you left with the Stargazer?"

Picard stared at Alex. "How do _you_ know about that?"

"I'm a bartender, remember? Some of your officers have been serving with you for a very long time, and they like to talk about you. One particular aspect they seem interested in is your love life - past, present and future."

"What are they saying?" Picard asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"I can't go into details, but the general opinion is that you should finally find someone to be with on a permanent basis."

Picard made a face. "I don't understand why they think of this subject as important. I'm their commanding officer, and this is _not_ approp-"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Bullshit. To some of them you're also a friend - for example, can you honestly say you're simply Geordi's _captain_ after all these years of you two serving together?"

Picard sighed. "No, I guess not."

"See? And really, they're only concerned because they care a lot about you and your personal happiness." Alex reached out his hand and put it on Picard's cheek. "I can't blame them - you _are_ a wonderful man."

"I... erm..."

Alex slowly leaned forward and before either of the two knew what had happened they were lying on the blanket, kissing heavily, and Picard reached out his hands in order to pull Alex on top of him -

" _Madden to Picard._ "

They broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry," Picard whispered.

"It's okay."

Picard sat up and tapped his communicator. "Picard here."

" _Captain, we've just received a priority one message from Romulus._ "

"I'm on my way, Commander. Picard out." He looked down at Alex. "I have to -"

"Go, I know." Alex sat up as well. "It's fine. I'll just enjoy the view on my own."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to end so abruptly."

"You don't have to apologize. Priority one message _means_ priority one message, not 'look at whenever'."

Picard slowly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Alex' cheek. "Thank you for understanding, Alexander."

The young bartender waved his hand. "Don't mention it. And now go - before Martin sends out a search party and we end up having to explain why we're on the holodeck together. _That_ would be a tough one, even for me."

Picard chuckled, stood up and tugged his uniform jacket into place. "I'll send you a message later today, would that be alright?"

Alex smiled. "Sure. Anytime."


End file.
